


新骨

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Adam Resurrected (2008)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 之前看了hydrviolence太太的布达佩斯大饭店fanvid（已经删掉了……），里面给《苏醒的亚当》用到一句歌词：It may break your heart to break her(his) bones.非常喜欢，所以就写了这个不知道该怎么定义这两个人的关系，可能有严重过度解读……





	新骨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/gifts).



闭上眼时，过去的残像被掰开揉碎，细细地铺在了眼睑上。他看到沙漠，天地颜色近乎相同，灰黄的细小沙粒被车轮卷起又丢下，深绿色的芨芨草零星堆在路边，脏兮兮的。道路边界用一块块石头划分出来，七拐八弯延伸到视线尽头以外。

接着他看到一条漂亮的脖子，纤细而挺直，皮肤上的皱纹和斑点要贴近才看得出。一个女人的脖子。一双手合在一起，卡在这咽喉之上，不断收紧，女人的脸是什么样的？记不起来了，只能想起大张的嘴，嘴角挂着无法下咽的唾液，喉咙里发出咔咔响声。攥着脖子的手晒成浅棕色，手掌宽大，指节形状秀气，一双不经苦役的优美的手。这是谁的手？

是你的手！他听到一个熟悉的男声在笑，笑声刺耳。他浑身紧绷。他想找到这个男人，但周围漆黑一片。笑声也消失了。

接着他睁开眼，看到灰布窗帘被风掀起尾巴，窗外天色暗淡。一定是房东女士想给他通通风。Adam把脑袋转向一边，发现已经快到晚饭时间了。

◆

他在街上散步。路灯亮着，灯光是橘黄的，照着街侧一幢幢房屋剥落的外墙漆。刷成蓝色的仓库铁门不知为什么让他觉得熟悉——不，他明知为什么。

说来奇怪，许多年里每当他想到战争结束之前的事，回忆总是黑白的。他记得年轻时从妻子Gretchen的领口边捉出一枝玫瑰，说这和她头发的颜色再相配不过，可他想不起那晚她的头发到底是什么颜色。是掺了棕褐的暖亚麻色吗？说不清，只是个猜测。他同样想不起两个女儿穿着格子裙在空舞台上追跑时裙子的颜色，蓝白格？红白格？还是一度时髦的粉绿？也许就是黑白格，那倒是正合他的记忆。

自从告别那间疗养院，色彩逐渐注入了脑中，像一层滤镜缓缓插到放映机前。他记起来，那晚在柏林的歌厅演出时，宾客们手臂压着鹅黄色桌布说笑，散灯打在帷幕上制造出不断流动的茜红圆点，离舞台最近的女士帽子顶上缀着一片蓝羽毛，身上是拼贴几种紫色的碎花礼服。还有他当众拎出来的一位青年，有金棕色头发和一双灰蓝的眼睛，仓惶不安，嘴唇一直在发抖。他假装吞掉的整瓶药片是米白色的，假装流出的血红得触目惊心。

Klein。他早就不惧怕这个名字，更谈不上恨。这个人的痕迹已经从他身体里彻底清理出去了。

他有一阵子没再想起Klein，而吸引他注意的是街上的疯狗。一条土狗，到成人的大腿高，拖着半条链子沿步行道窜来，没几步就被两个人合力摁住，脖子上挨了一针。它呜咽着抖动两下，嘴角亮出的尖牙来不及收起，先软塌塌地躺倒了，涎水的白沫落在路砖上。人用粗扣铁链栓起狗脖子，像拴住一个废弃的皮口袋。

于是，属于旧日的面容又在刹那间闪现出来。曾有个人试图用大剂量的动物镇静剂自杀，没成功，被他随手阻止了；也曾有条狗，被投了毒，趴在地上哼唧，被他了结了性命。他同时想起Klein和Rex，同时想起人和狗，也想起自己，既是人，也是狗。

可他已经不是狗了。他看着倒在路边的狗，心里没一点波澜。他不再产生四肢着地来保护自己的冲动，不再有含混的低吼堵在嗓子里，膝盖不再被地板磨得生疼，站起来时听得到关节挤压的响声。他慢慢往前走，左脚踩在方形的行道砖上，右脚抬起来，跟着踏过去，落在另一块方砖的起始。一步一块砖。散步是个很可靠的过程，每迈出一次腿都会前进一点，而爬行——本应同样可靠，但方向被卡死了，你只能爬到主人脚边，低着头发出驯顺的呼噜声，假意乞求一块带肉的骨头。

不过老实说，他曾乞求过的可远不仅限于此。

夜风在发梢上摩挲，让人安心。Klein以前亲手给他剃头发，每两周一次，只留下毛茸茸的一层，“这样摸起来手感更好，像狗的头顶。”军官做这事时总哼着零散的小调，似乎很享受这个过程。后来他又把头发留长，当半夜惊醒、头发乱七八糟拂在脸上，他会吓得哆嗦，错觉这是别人的头发。他花了很久来丢弃悄悄扎根在骨头缝里的新习惯，重新找回早已遗忘的旧习惯。

他把头发向后拢了拢，同时发现它们本来就一丝不乱。夜晚的凉爽恰到好处，不至于激起任何冷颤，又能抹掉所有汗水。他多少有些惊异于自己的平静。这是他头一回不带情绪地想起Klein，也因此想到了一些表层之下的片断。

有天Klein坐在扶手椅上，心情不错，要他讲些自己的故事，而不是说那些取之不竭的笑话。有什么可讲的？他的过去早被摸清楚，军官甚至说得出几十家他为之表演过的俱乐部，其中一多半他自己都毫无印象。但他不敢冒险煞风景，于是他讲起了在海德堡读大学的时光，讲他在宿舍楼下拉小提琴，学生们围起来往他帽子里投硬币，但他想要追求的那位女孩挽着一位女友的手说笑着径直去了歌厅，扎起来的金色卷发一跳一跳，看也没看他一眼；于是他跑去那家歌厅，说尽了漂亮话、掏空了口袋才换来一个上台机会，可等他站在台上，隔着闪烁的灯光，他看到边角位置那两个女孩在偷偷接吻，四片红唇柔软地缠在一起。讲到这里时，他猛然头皮发麻，意识到自己选了个糟糕的故事。他咬紧了牙根，但Klein爆发出尖利的笑声。也许是他习惯性的逗趣语气，让这一切像个漂亮的气泡，一个无伤大雅的玩笑，而不是一种罪行；也许不论他说什么，Klein只是打定主意要笑。

他接着讲下去，讲他在内卡河上划船，那时他已经与Gretchen相恋，但还没有结婚。傍晚时分不宽不窄的河面上聚起了许多小船，多是幽会的大学生。他站在船尾撑着桨，Gretchen和其他女孩一样斜躺在船身里，手伸出去抚摸河水，袖口被碎成小片的月光沾湿。偶尔哪句玩笑显得过于轻佻时，她咯咯笑着把水撩到他身上。船行过老桥最中间的桥洞，他迅速弯下腰，想趁暗偷点好处，结果手一松，桨掉进了河里；他立刻探身去捞，脚底一滑，一个跟头跌了下去，水花溅起半人高。他扑腾着浮出水面，不住地呛咳，头发傻乎乎地糊在眼睛前面。从额前淌下来的水流之间，他眯着眼看到Gretchen笑得前仰后合，裙子打湿了大半，其他船在他附近聚起来，学生们对他吹口哨，还有稀稀拉拉的掌声。于是他故作浮夸地把头发甩到头顶，踩着水扬起手臂对众人鞠了一躬，脑袋啪的一声埋进水里。

Klein咧着嘴笑得很大声，没准比他落水那夜听到的所有笑声加起来还夸张。“我大学时也在那条河坐过船，可惜没遇上你。Adam Stein的鞠躬，事业的起点！到我毕业，已经开始有人叫你世界上最好的小丑了。”Klein常喜欢连名带姓叫他，Stein这个词从军官的舌尖上弹出，发音清晰而用力，如同被含了很久的一颗子弹。他跪坐着，下巴搁在Klein的膝盖上，Klein的手有一搭没一搭地磨蹭着他的脸颊，偶尔挠挠他的头顶，满足于短短发茬半软不硬的触感。Klein没叫他停，他只好一直讲下去，讲着讲着他开始编造，把真实的回忆掰碎，变着法儿地加进些笑料再揉到一起。Klein情绪一直很高涨，带得他也放松了起来，有那么几秒他几乎把自己编的故事当了真。他陪着笑，像一条因主人的愉快而盲目摇起尾巴的狗，至于主人笑的原因，煞费掂量。在这片刻里，他放纵自己变得怠惰，任由经验丰富的口舌凭喜剧本能去讨人欢心，短暂地忘记自己置身何处，忘记头上近乎温柔的触碰来自于谁，忘记家人生死混沌。

突然，门铃响起。那种松散的氛围刹那间就被抽光了，像从被割成两半的蛇头里抽出它分叉的舌尖。Klein还来不及甩开笑容，直接把他的头用力拨到一边，站起来走向门口。士兵对Klein说了些什么，Klein点点头，披上军装外套，去卫生间用水整理了一下头发，跟着出了门。门哐的一声撞上，他缩在扶手椅旁边，身子一点点发冷。

他像是被凭空打了一顿。他浸在漂浮的错觉当中，竟然把痛苦撇到别处，把安全地跪在羞辱他的军官膝前误认成了全部的快乐。Klein不救他的家人，只当他是玩物来解闷，而他活下去的唯一凭依就是痛苦，唯一值得获得的快感是厌恨自己的快感。他哭了起来，眼泪落在地毯俗气的花纹上，落在红色绒毛的间隙。他咬着嘴唇，不敢出大声，喉咙里有一股血味，咽不下又吐不出。他头一次觉得被击溃了，说不上是Klein还是软弱的自己干的。他躺在地上，仿佛被碾碎了骨头，疲惫、疼痛，无法动弹。Rex不知什么时候睡醒了，跑过来舔他的脸上干涸的泪迹，他几乎感觉不到。

过了挺久，Klein回来了。他依然蜷缩着，没法像Rex一样跑到门口迎接，但Klein没找他的麻烦，直接进了卫生间，摔上门。隔音效果很差，尽管Klein特地开了水龙头，水流哗哗冲打着洗手池，他依然能听到里面传来呕吐的声音。后来呕吐停止了，剩下断断续续的抽噎。之后冲水声响过，军官出来，金棕色的头发很明显重新上了发胶，脸色惨白，眼眶发红。Rex叫了一声，Klein瞥了狗一眼，也瞥了他一眼，没说什么，直接离开了。

看来他俩今晚没有晚饭吃。他终于爬起来，揉揉Rex的头，手感确实不错，Klein每次摸着他的头顶也这么想吗？Klein每晚都把他锁在办公室里，偶尔让他白天出去拉琴，Klein不在场。于是他从不知道军官在外面都干些什么，也不想去猜测。Klein在他面前一般都收拾得整整齐齐，有些喜怒无常，不过很少动手伤害他。也许是因为他几乎不反抗。但已经有好几次，Klein回来后在卫生间待很久。水流声让人麻木，就像运着犹太人的火车，一列列开过来又开走，也让人麻木。

办公室里一向没有烟酒，当他趴在Klein脚边时，也从没闻到过类似的气味。相反，他能记起的是须后水的薄薄味道，Klein给他用了同样的，所以那就像闻到自己。当然，还有牙膏，他没少偷用Klein的牙膏和牙刷，不仅在普珥节当天。Klein总是很清醒，但叫他做点什么的时间变得越来越多。有时Klein坐在办公桌前读一大摞材料，他就站在旁边拉小提琴，经常是拉唐豪瑟的序曲，这时军官的心情往往不错，过后会给他添些不一样的伙食。他站起来拉琴时像个人，把琴放下，又成了狗。

老实说，直到战后他成为一个可耻的笑柄，住进Klein耍手段留给他的那套房产又离开，直到他躺在女儿的坟前，嘴里嚼着泥土和花朵，他已经很难像往日那样流出泪，但仍然没能彻底搞懂苏联人打进柏林那晚，Klein为什么把枪塞到了他手里。

他记起Klein的灰蓝色眼睛，那双眼睛许多年来从未变过，总是焦虑，总想着死，总徘徊在崩塌的边缘。是他救了Klein，不止一次。他像条绳子，被绑在Klein身上，以免整个人散架。他记得瞄准Klein的头，又瞄准自己的，最后却没杀死两人中的任何一个。他杀了狗，狗杀了狗，人杀了狗。他颤抖着，因厌倦而头晕目眩，他想，你别指望从我手里一死了之，别指望我一辈子记得。

但这一切已经过去很久了。他仍然记得Klein，可仅仅是记得，这个名字里不再含有丝毫情绪。任何名字对他来说都不再含有丝毫情绪。他好像被一次次打碎了骨头，又一次次长好，死骨被细胞吞噬干净，骨膜重新开始增生。反复骨折后新生的骨头蒙着灰白色的纤维韧质，裹在皮肉里看起来毫无异样，但又已经大不相同。

他散步时间太长，如果再不回去，房东女士可能会再次报警。他往回走，树冠在风里娑娑抖动，这声响离悲喜都很远，让他舒适。走到路灯下时，他恍惚看到歌厅的彩灯，他脸上涂着红白油彩站在了舞台上，燕尾礼服里藏着一堆让人意想不到的小机关，乐队奏起欢快的舞曲，用羽毛遮蔽下体的漂亮女孩们裸露着胸部跳起舞。妻女配合他演出，他一鞠躬，掌声雷动。“世界上最好的小丑！”台下有人在尖声大笑。橘黄的灯光里，他扶着路灯杆，展开手臂做出一个习惯性的滑稽姿势，嘴角用力撇到一边，既没在笑，也没在哭。

**Author's Note:**

> 电影最后，Adam说：I no longer carry Klein inside me.  
> 感觉Klein是那种伤人八百，自损一千的人（也可能又是过度解读


End file.
